Marvel Database:Gebruikersportaal
Het succes van de Marvel Database Project (MDP) hangt af van de medewerking van vele fans. We kunnen dit niet zonder jou!. We raden je aan om een account aan te maken en met ons mee te doen aan de opbouw van de database met alle tools voor de MDP. Op deze pagina staat waar we mee bezig zijn en wat je kunt doen om te helpen. DOE MEE! * Wil je meer info voor je je inschrijt, email ons. * Natuurlijk kun je deForums bezoeken en aan de huidige leden vragen wat ze er zo leuk aan! * Wanneer je klaar bent om je bijdrage te leveren aan de database en start nu meteen! NOG TE DOEN LIJST * Artikel Gevraagd: Domo, Hellcat, Jack Kirby, Daily Bugle, Sinister Twelve, Storm (Ororo Munroe)[[:Category:Artikel Gevraagd|''Meer...]] * 'Copy Edit:' Arnim Zola, Black Bolt, She Hulk [[:Category:Copy Edit|''Meer...]] * Afbeelding Gevraagd: Unger, Blood Brothers, Xandar, Pangea [[:Category:Afbeelding Gevraagd|''Meer...]] * 'Samenvoegen:' [[:Category:Samenvoegen|''Meer...]] * Wikify: Tales of Suspense 39[[:Category:Wikify|''Meer...]] Category:Sectie Sjablonen HULPZAME BRONNEN Tools voor aanpassingen * - Lees dit eerst voor je je bijdrage levert aub * - De meest gebruikte help pagina. * Lijst van hoofdcategorieen - Deze lijst is belangrijk, elk artikel moet ze hebben, mischien wel meer. * Lijst van beschikbare stubs - Heb je een goed idee voor een stub? of heb je een stub nodig voor een nieuw artikel....Dan is dit de plaats waar je moet zijn. * Lijst met alle sjablonen - We hebben deze sjablonen gemaakt als voorbeeld voor de opbouw van je artikel. * Sandbox - De plaats om je nieuwe wiki vaardigheden te testen * Taken - Een complete lijst met zaken die nog gedaan moeten worden. Hulpmiddelen * Administratie - Een centrale plaats voor de administrators met tools om alles goed te laten verlopen. * Banners en Logos - Gebruik deze fbeeldingen en banners om onze site te linken. * Huidige Gebeurtenissen: Archief - Een terugblik nar de mijlpalen van de MDP. * Donaties - Vind je de MDP de moeite waard? steun ons met uw gift. * Firefox/Mozilla Plug-ins (MDP en DCDP) - Gebruik deze twee plug-ins voor je Firefox/Mozilla en je kunt de MDP en DCDP direct zoeken vanaf je web-browser! (''Courtesy of Sleeper) * MDP vragen of kritiek - Van tijd tot tijd MDP leiders maken lijsten voor onderwerpen in discussies, vaak om het beleid of de voortgang te veranderen. * MDP Medewerkers - They are always glad to help! Heb je een vraag of zit je ergens mee overleg gerust met een senior lid... ze staan klaar om je te helpen. * MDP Statistieken - Een paar leuke feiten over de MDP. * MDP Verkeer - Gedetaileerd overzicht van al het verkeer op de site van de laatste 12 maanden * MDP Toolbar - Download je eigen MDP Toolbar vandaag! * Suggesties - Heb je een idee om de site te verbeteren? We horen het graag! * Top Bijdragen - Alleen voor de gein......We waarderen iedereen gelijk!!/span> Project Beleid * Copyrights - Alles over copyrights. * Overzicht Richtlijnen - De gouden regels van de MDP. * Afbeelding Beleid - Richtlijnen voor het uploaden van afbeeldinge, het gebruik en licensies * Naamgeving Afspraken - De plaats om te kijken hoe je artikelen noemt om alles op de site duidelijk te houden. * Neutral Point of View (NPOV) - Een MDP pagina over het beleid. * Plagiaat - Dit gaat hand in hand met de link over copyrights hierboven * Protected Page Guidelines - Een uitleg waarom sommige pagina's beschermd zijn. * Vandalisme Beleid - Hoe we de zaken hier goed en netjes kunnen houden. Referenties * Marvel Comics Official Website - Het is altijd nuttig om te kijken wat voor nieuws er is over Marvel comics Inc. * Bronnen - Een centrale plaats met lijsten van met sites die vaak genoemd worden in de MDP. Denk wel altijd aan de copyrights en respecteer de wensen van de orginele eigenaars. Gerelateerde Groepen * DC Database Project - Our Sister-Site, the largest DC Comics wiki on the internet. * Wikipedia - The largest online encyclopedia maintained by its users. They also utilize the MediaWiki software that the MDP uses. * The Marvel Directory - A site that strives to build a great resource for Marvel fans from around the world. * The Marvel Universe Appendix - The most comprehensive list of Marvel characters on the net, focusing on the lesser known characters. * The Marvel Atlas Project aka M.A.P. - Digital maps of important places in the Marvel Universe. * Marvel Chronology Project - Dedicated to putting the Marvel Universe in order... Chronologically. * Marvel Infinity Project - Fantastic resource on hundreds of Marvel characters. ---- es:MarvelDatabaseES:Portal de la comunidad